I'm Sorry
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Takes place during 100 and Slave of Duty and afterwards. The first chapter is a prompt. Hotch realizes to late how much he loves Emily. Can he get her back after messing up so bad? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this is going to be another one shot… It's also going to be done from a prompt. Enjoy! This story will take place during 100 and Slave of Duty. This story will probably be five chapters or so but the first chapter is for the prompt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

T.V. Show: Will & Grace

Title Prompt: FYI: I Hurt Too

Emily Prentiss's heart was breaking as she saw what Hotch was going through. By this point they had been together for a little over six months but yet only two people on the team knew about it. Dave knew because Hotch needed somebody to talk to and JJ knew because Emily needed somebody to talk too. Emily knew that Hotch loved her because if he didn't then he wouldn't say the words but this was just causing her as much pain as it was him.

Hotch couldn't help but cry when he saw the lifeless body of the woman he used to love. And yes he meant he used to love. He would always love Hayley but only because she gave him his son. Finally that got through to Hotch. He needed to find his son. He took off running out of the living room and up the steps. He had told his son to work the case with him so he hoped that Jack knew what he was getting at. He found Jack in the exact place that he thought he would be at. He helped Jack out and pulled him into his arms.

"I worked the case with you Daddy." Jack said.

Hotch pulled back and looked down at his son with red eyes. "Yes, you did buddy. You did a good job."

Emily came up the stairs slowly and looked through all the rooms until she found Hotch with Jack. A sad smile graced her face when she saw father and son together. She walked into the room and over to the two Hotchner men. When Hotch saw her his eyes became glittering and hard. Emily actually gasped and took a step back from him.

"What do you want Prentiss?" Hotch asked in a harsh voice.

Emily couldn't stop the hurt from coming into her eyes at his tone of voice. She knew that he was hurting but he didn't need to be that way with her. She just looked at him with her mouth in a straight line.

Emily finally decided on what to say. "I was just coming to check on you Sir. But I will leave you alone now."

Emily turned on her heel and walked out of the room with her heart heavy in her chest. Hotch regretted the way that he talked to Emily but right now he couldn't do anything about it. He picked up his son and carried him into his bedroom where he told him to stay before leaving the room and going back downstairs.

When Emily got downstairs she pulled JJ to the side. "I'm going to leave. Aaron doesn't want or need me here. You guys will have the SUV's I'm going to walk."

JJ looked at Emily in shock. "I'm sure that Hotch does need you Emily. Don't go."

Emily shook her head. "No, JJ I need to go. You didn't hear how he talked to me. You didn't see the way he looked at me. I love him but I refuse to let him hurt me just because he is hurting. I just can't do it JJ no matter how much I want too."

JJ nodded in understanding. "Alright Emily I understand. If you need me you know where to find me or just give me a call."

Before Emily could walk out the door Hotch came down the steps. He saw Emily talking to JJ in hushed whispers and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked.

Emily wouldn't meet Hotch's eyes and looked over his shoulder as she said "Nothing that you need to worry about, Sir."

Hotch sighed and said "Well what are you two talking about?"

Emily finally looked into Hotch's eyes with her pain filled ones as she said "Like I said nothing you need to worry about. I'm no longer your concern Hotch. But FYI: I hurt too."

With that Emily walked out of Hotch's old home with tears in her eyes. She didn't even bother to slow down or stop when she heard Hotch yelling her name. She just kept on walking. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't really even care. All she knew was that she needed to get away before she broke down in front of him. She would not let him see how much he hurt her. She would not let him see how much he broke her heart.

Hotch stared in surprise as Emily walked away from him. He knew that he sounded harsh earlier but he never meant for her to actually walk away from him. He shook his head and with his heart in his throat he watched as she walked away and didn't even stop or slow down when he yelled her name. He went back into his old house but stopped short when he saw JJ glaring at him.

"Aren't you going to go after her Hotch?" JJ asked in a snide tone.

Hotch hung his head. "No, I will talk to her later. Right now I have other things I need to do."

JJ huffed and said "Well you just screwed up royally. I know that you're hurting Hotch but you're not the only one. That woman loves you but you hurt her. Don't be surprised that when you finally do try to get her to talk to you if she leaves you standing there again. I'm sorry for your loss but I honestly think you just lost more than one person today."

Hotch winched but didn't say anything. There wasn't anything he could say. He knew that he fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright I decided to make chapter two a T.V. show Prompt also. This chapter picks up where the first chapter left off except will mostly show Emily but will also have Hotch and the rest of the team.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

T.V. Show: Deadwood

Title Prompt: Tell Your God to Be Ready for Blood

Emily had been walking for the last hour and a half and she wasn't sure where she was at. She had passed a place that gave her the creeps when she saw all the men with gang tattoos on them. She kept on walking though and praying that they would leave her alone. Apparently whatever God she prayed to was not hearing her prayers because she heard the men behind her.

The men behind Emily were getting even louder. Emily picked up her pace hoping that they would give up following her. Once again her prayers went unanswered. She looked down and noticed that she had forgotten her cell phone. Great. Just great.

"Hey pretty lady. Why don't you stop?" one of the men asked.

Emily just kept her head down and kept on walking. She knew that she wasn't going to stop. No matter what they said she wasn't going to stop unless they forced her too. At least she had the comfort of knowing that she had her gun. She just hoped that she wasn't forced to use it.

Out of nowhere one of the men appeared in front of Emily making her stop. She tried to go around him but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She could feel her shoulder dislocate with the pressure. She bit her tongue to keep her cry of pain from escaping. When she moved her head around she saw that she was surrounded. She tried coming up with a plan in her head.

The guy that was holding onto Emily couldn't help but think how much fun him and his boys were going to have. He knew for a fact that he was going to have a lot of fun with this woman. He was surprised though that when he looked in her eyes he didn't see the fear that he was expecting.

"You're not scared. Why aren't you scared?" the gang leader asked.

Emily laughed bitterly and said "I'm not scared because in my line of work I deal with a lot more dangerous people than you. Besides after what I seen today trust me you can't scare me. Now if you're smart you will let me go. Especially if you don't want charged with a federal offense like you will be if you lay one hand on me."

All of the men laughed that was surrounding her and the leader said "And why would be charged with a federal offense if we lay one hand on you? You're just a lady walking down the street."

Emily laughed and shook her head. "No you stupid fucker what I am is a FBI Agent. Now do you seriously want to try and win this one?"

Some of the guys that were surrounding Emily backed off when she said that she was an FBI Agent. She would have laughed if she didn't see the hatred come into the gang leaders eyes. Before she could move the gang leader lunged at her and knocked her down to the ground.

The next thing she knew she had a knife pressing into her throat as the gang leader said "If you're religious I would pray. Also tell your God to be ready for blood."

With that the gang leader took the knife from Emily's throat and plunged it into her stomach. Once he did that he laughed as he heard Emily screaming. The gang leader looked around when he heard someone else scream. He saw a man standing down the street and watched in horror as the man took a phone out and dialed something. The gang leader turned back towards Emily and raised his foot so that he could make the knife go into her stomach even deeper but surprised crossed his face when he saw the gun in her hands.

Emily was losing blood fast but she still had the strength as the gang leader turned back around to face her to pull her gun out and she fired it at him hitting him in the head as the guy raised his foot to stomp down on her where the knife was still sticking out of her stomach.

"No you jackass tell your God to be ready for blood." Emily croaked out as she lost the fight to stay conscious.

All but one of the gang members took off running when they saw the woman fire her gun at their leader. The one member who stayed behind got down on his knees and tried slow the bleeding that was coming from her stomach. He didn't want to hurt her. When she said that she was an FBI Agent he looked at her closely and realized where he knew her from. She had saved his sister about a year ago when a serial killer was after her. He knew that he couldn't let her die. He even remembered her name.

"Come on Agent Prentiss don't you die on me. You may not remember me but I remember you. You saved my sister a year ago and I told you that if you ever needed anything I would do anything and everything that I could to help you. I know you didn't ask me to help you now but I need to. When I heard you say that you were an FBI Agent that is when it clicked on who you were. I'm Antonio Alvarez. You need to wake up. Come on Agent Prentiss. Too many people need you for you to give up." Antonio said.

The man that had seen it all called 911 and then ran down the street. He came to a stop beside the woman who was laying on the ground and the man who had stayed behind.

"I'm Dominic King. I saw everything that happened. Do you know who this woman is? I called 911 for the police and an ambulance. I'm an Intern at George Washington Hospital." Dominic said as he started checking the woman's vitals.

Antonio looked up with panic on his face and said "I'm Antonio Alvarez. I didn't do this to her. I didn't touch her. Her name is Agent Prentiss."

Dominic looked at Antonio with a slight smile. "I know you didn't. I saw that you had backed off of her and wasn't doing anything to her and I will tell the police that when they get here. You say she is an FBI Agent?"

Antonio nodded and said "She works with the BAU. They profile people. She is one of the ones that saved my sister a year ago. She can't die."

Dominic nodded as he continued checking over Agent Prentiss. "I will ride with her in the ambulance. Why don't you follow us if you have a car? If you don't you can use my car. Do you by chance know the number for the place where she works?"

Antonio looked at Dominic in shock. He couldn't believe that the man was offering his car to him. He was in a gang but after today he was done with it. He didn't believe in hurting women.

Antonio nodded his head. "My car is down the street and yes I know the number for where she works. I carry her card around with me. She gave it to me the day she saved my sister telling me if I ever needed help she would do what she could for me."

Dominic nodded and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the sirens. He looked up and saw two ambulances plus four cop cars. He let the relief show on his face because Agent Prentiss's pulse was dropping. He knew that he could remove the knife but with nothing to press against her stomach to stop the blood flow that Antonio was already trying to stop that they would lose her within seconds. The police cars all squealed to a stop and the officers rushed out of their cars and over to them while the ambulances also stopped.

The first officer up to Dominic and Antonio said "I'm Officer Banks what happened here."

Antonio cleared his throat and said "The guy laying on the ground with a bullet in his head stabbed Agent Prentiss. I was with them but wasn't doing anything. I knew I recognized her but I couldn't place her until she told him that she was an FBI Agent. She works at Quantico with the BAU. Agent Prentiss shot Felipe in the head when he went to stomp the knife even further down into her stomach. Please you have got to get her to the hospital. She can't die."

Dominic looked up at and said "I'm Dominic King and I'm the one that made the 911 call. I'm an intern at George Washington Hospital and everything Antonio here said is the truth. The rest of the men fled but he stayed and tried to get her to wake back up. She has been unconscious now for seven minutes. If we don't get her to the hospital soon she will die."

Officer Banks nodded and yelled "It's clear for the Medics to come in. Get them over to this woman here first. She needs to get to the hospital and fast."

Officer Banks finally looked down and when he saw who it was laying on the ground he gasped. "Oh my God Emily!"

By this time the Medics were at Emily's side and with the interns help the managed to get her on the backboard and then the stretcher. The decided to leave the knife in until they got to the hospital.

"I'll ride with her. Antonio make that phone call and I will meet you at the hospital. Drive carefully because I know you're upset." Dominic said.

Antonio nodded but before he said anything Officer Banks spoke up. "He can ride with me. There is no way in hell I'm not going and making sure that my sister is alright. Jenkins you stay here until the ME gets here. I'm taking Antonio here to the hospital and I'll get his and King's statement."

The Officer named Jenkins nodded as Officer Banks helped Antonio up off of the ground and walked him over to the police car. He decided to break protocol and let Antonio sit up front with him. Officer Banks flipped on his sirens and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"So Antonio can you tell me exactly what happened?" Officer Banks questioned quietly.

Antonio nodded and said "Felipe thought it would be fun to stop Agent Prentiss as she was walking down the street. I really didn't want any part of it but I went with him. I figured if it got to bad I could intervene. I didn't realize who Agent Prentiss was until she told Felipe that she worked for the FBI. I took a real close look at her then and that is when I realized I knew who she was. Her team but especially her saved my sisters life last year. Felipe lost it and lunged at her and before I could do anything he plunged his knife into her stomach. When Dominic yelled Felipe turned towards him and by the time he turned back towards Agent Prentiss she had her gun in her hands but was fading fast. As he raised his foot to come down on top of the knife that was in her stomach she fired her gun and shot him in between the eyes. Then she said something to him right before she lost consciousness. I really need to call her team or something."

Officer Banks took out his cell phone and handed it to Antonio. "I will give you a number to call. Make sure that you ask for JJ if she isn't the one who answers her cell."

Antonio nodded and punched in the numbers as Officer Banks gave them to him and then he waited for someone to pick up the other end.

Finally the person answered "Jareau."

Antonio cleared his voice. "May I please speak to JJ?"

JJ took her phone away from her ear and looked at it and then placed it back. "This is JJ speaking."

Antonio took in a deep breath and said "Hi JJ my name is Antonio Alvarez. You may not remember me but a year ago your team saved my sister from a serial killer. Anyways I'm calling to let you know that you need to get to George Washington Hospital as fast as you can."

JJ gasped making the other Agents turn and look at her as she asked "Why do I need to get to the hospital?"

Antonio looked over at Officer Banks for some guidance and gladly handed the phone over to him when he held his hand out.

"JJ, this is Officer Charles Banks." Charles said.

JJ gasped again. "Charles are you alright? Shouldn't you be calling Emily instead of me?"

By this time Dave and Spencer were at JJ's side and motioned for JJ to put the phone on speaker phone. JJ shook her head and glared at Hotch before walking out of the house with Dave and Spencer on her tail. Once they were outside Dave actually took the phone from JJ.

"Charles this is David Rossi. I'm going to put you on speaker phone." Dave said.

Charles waited a minute and then responded. "Do you have me on speaker Rossi?"

Dave looked at JJ and Spencer and then said "Yes, you're on speaker phone. Now what is going on? Why do you need JJ at the hospital? Are you alright? Do you need Emily? If you do she isn't with us right now. She stormed out of the house after getting into it with Aaron and we haven't heard from her since then."

Charles took in a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this."

Rossi got a concerned look in his eyes as did JJ and Reid. "Just say it Charles."

Charles took in another deep breath and said "You guys just need to get to George Washington Hospital and quickly. Emily is being taken their by ambulance. She was stabbed in the stomach and it's not looking good."

JJ gasped and cried out and Dave cursed as Spencer tried to hold JJ up who was crying hysterically.

"We will be there soon. Do you have the guy in custody who stabbed her?" Rossi bit out.

Charles looked over at Antonio and then said "No we don't. The guy who stabbed her is dead. She shot him right between the eyes."

Rossi said "Alright we will be there. Give us fifteen minutes or so. We are over at Aaron's old house. His ex wife was murdered today but thankfully his son is alright."

Charles sucked in a breath. "No offense against Aaron and I'm sorry for his loss but if him and Emily were fighting before this happened he shouldn't be here. I don't want my sister upset if and when she comes around."

Rossi knew that there was no way in hell they would be able to keep Hotch away from the hospital once he found out so he compromised. "You know he will come to the hospital regardless if you want him there or not. However I will help you make sure that he doesn't get back to see Em especially if she doesn't want him too. We will see you soon."

Dave hung JJ's cell phone up and looked over at Reid. "Get JJ to the car. I'm going to go inform Hotch and Morgan about what is going on. JJ you need to stay calm honey. Emily is strong and she will pull through this."

JJ nodded weakly and let Spencer guide her to one of the two SUV's. Dave ran back inside.

Morgan had been looking out the window and he knew something was up so as soon as Dave came back inside the house he turned to him. "What in the hell is going on Rossi?"

Dave took in a deep breath and said "Spencer and I are taking JJ to George Washington Hospital. It is up to you and Hotch rather you come up or not."

Hotch walked up to Dave with Jack in his arms. "Why do you guys need to go to the hospital? Is Emily's brother alright?"

Dave hung his head and shook it. "It's not Charles that we need to go to the hospital for. I'm just going to come straight out and say it."

Morgan was frowning. "Say what Rossi? Who is hurt?"

Dave sucked in a deep breath and then let it out. "Emily is being transported to George Washington Hospital by ambulance. She was stabbed in the stomach. Charles said that it isn't looking good."

Hotch gasped and started looking around frantically for his keys and Morgan shook his head. "Hotch, man you are not driving. I will drive. Besides I have the keys to the other SUV."

Hotch nodded but Dave stopped him as he started outside. "Charles doesn't really want you there Aaron. If Emily doesn't want to see you then you will accept that. She doesn't need any stress right now. I don't know what went on between you two before she left here earlier but I hope and pray to God that you can set it right before it's too late."

With that being said Dave ran out of the house and to the SUV that Spencer and JJ were in. Hotch and Morgan followed suit with Hotch carrying Jack. When Morgan and Hotch got to their SUV and got Jack in Hotch pulled out his cell and called his ex sister in law. After explaining everything to her even though she was crying she understood and agreed to meet them at the hospital so that she could take Jack. Jessica has met Emily before and really liked her so she prayed that Emily would be alright.

Dominic King was in the ambulance with Emily when her heart stopped beating.

A/N 2: I know I'm mean for making Emily get hurt on the same day that Hotch has lost Hayley but my muse had his way in writing this chapter. Also I know I'm leaving it at a cliffy but once again that is what the muse wants.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright this chapter may be short but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging for too long with the cliffy I left last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Dominic King was in the ambulance with Emily when her heart stopped beating.

"Agent Prentiss stay with us." Dominic yelled as the medic riding in the back with him started doing chest compressions.

Dominic started breathing for her. When he couldn't feel her pulse he motioned for the defibulator and after having it charged to 250 he shocked Emily. When that didn't work he had it charged to 300 and shocked her again. After shocking her three times they finally got her heart beat back. He looked out the window of the ambulance and sighed in relief as he saw that they were pulling into the Emergency Room ambulance bay of George Washington Hospital.

The ambulance doors were pulled open and Dominic jumped out of the ambulance. When he saw the Doctor that was on duty he started giving the information and what had been done to Agent Prentiss as they pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance and rushed her into a trauma room.

Charles and Antonio pulled up a minute after the ambulance. Charles didn't even bother looking for a parking space. He pulled right up behind the ambulance. Him and Antonio jumped out of the police car and rushed inside.

Once they were inside Charles walked up to the desk and said "I'm Office Banks and I need information about the woman that was just brought in by ambulance. Her name is Agent Emily Prentiss."

The woman at the desk stood up and rushed behind the double doors leading to where all the exam rooms and Trauma rooms were located. About three minutes after she disappeared she came back with Dominic King.

Dominic walked over to Charles and Antonio and said "They are rushing her straight up to surgery. She flat lined in the ambulance on her way here. I'll take you up to the Surgical Waiting Room. Do you mind if I stay and find out how she is doing?"

Charles shook his head. "I don't mind at all especially after everything you have done. Thank you so much for everything you've done. I'm sure if you hadn't been there that we probably would have lost her already."

Dominic shook his head. "I may have known what to do but Agent Prentiss is a fighter."

Charles nodded and looked towards the sliding doors when he heard pounding footsteps. He let out a sigh when he saw Emily's whole team coming towards him.

"How is she?" JJ asked.

"What do we know?" Rossi asked.

"Will she be okay?" Reid asked.

"What in the hell happened?" Morgan asked.

"Where is she?" Hotch asked.

Charles held up a hand as he let out a breath. "I will answer all your questions just calm down and don't say anything until I finish please. I'm going to try to answer your questions in the order they were asked. She flat lined in the ambulance on the way here but Dominic here was able to get her back. Antonio and Dominic saw everything. A gang leader stopped her and when he wouldn't let her go she told him that she was an FBI Agent and the guy lost it. He took out a knife and ended up stabbing her in the stomach. That should answer your question Rossi and your question Morgan. Before losing consciousness Emily was able to get her gun out and fire a shot. She hit the gang leader in the head right between the eyes. I don't know if she will be okay or not just yet. As to where she is Dominic was getting ready to take Antonio and I up to the Surgical Waiting Room. They have rushed her into surgery."

A woman came in and rushed over to the group where they were standing and said "How is Emily doing?"

Charles looked at the woman and said "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and said "I'm Jessica and I'm Aaron's ex sister in law. He called and told me everything on the way here and I told him I would meet him here so that I could take Jack home with me. I don't think it's a good idea to keep a five year old in a hospital."

Charles nodded and gave Jessica a slight smile. "They have rushed Emily up to surgery."

Jessica wanted to cry but knew that right now she had to hold it together. Jessica has already lost her sister today she didn't want to lose a friend as well.

Jack looked at all of the adults but when his eyes got to Hotch he said "Daddy is Miss Em'ly going to be alright?"

Hotch sighed and said "I don't know buddy. Go home with Aunt Jessica and as soon as I know something I will call and let Aunt Jessica know. Can you do that for me buddy?"

Jack nodded and said "I can do that Daddy. Just make sure that Miss Em'ly don't go away because of the bad man like Mommy did today."

Hotch's breath caught in his throat and he hugged his son tight. "Alright buddy I will try to make sure that don't happen. I love you."

Jack kissed his daddy and hugged him back saying "I love you too Daddy. Give Miss Em'ly a big hug and kiss for me."

Hotch nodded and kissed his son's head and then handed him to Jessica. "I will call and let you know something as soon as I know it. Thank you so much for doing this Jessica. I know that you're hurting from losing Hayley and if there was another way I would take it."

Jessica shook her head and said "Don't worry about it Aaron. Just make sure that when Emily comes out of this alright and I fully believe that she will that you tell her I love her. In all honesty I'm closer to Emily than I was with Hayley even before she left to go on hers and Jack's vacation. Make sure your woman gets better Aaron."

Hotch nodded and watched as Jessica walked out of the hospital with Jack in her arms. He then turned towards Charles and nodded. Charles nodded back and motioned for Dominic to lead the way. Five minutes later they were all seated or standing in the Surgical Waiting Room.

Morgan got his cell phone out and called Garcia to let her know where him and the team was at and why they were there. After calming her down he hung up and started pacing the floor. He looked over at Hotch and saw that Hotch was fighting to keep it together.

Spencer sat down next to JJ and held her hand. He sent up a prayer that Emily would be alright. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it out of this. He needed her to be alright. He made a vow that if she made it through this then he would do anything and everything she needed or wanted done.

Hotch was cussing himself out in his mind. He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. If he wouldn't have been harsh towards her when all she wanted to do was comfort him she wouldn't be fighting for her life and she would be in his arms. He walked over and punched the wall. He didn't realize how hard he hit it until he saw the small hole he made. He sighed and finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

Garcia showed up at the hospital a little while later. She joined the team in the waiting room. She sat next to Derek and held onto his hand like it was the only thing keeping her grounded. And in a way it was. If she didn't have a hold of Derek's hand like she did then she would be lost and without a life line.

Rossi was leaning against the wall talking quietly to Charles and Antonio. He remembered Antonio from when they saved his sister. When he looked at the clock on the wall he saw that two hours had passed since they got here and found out that Emily had been taken to surgery. As soon as he thought that a man in green scrubs walking into the waiting room.

"Family of Emily Prentiss." the Surgeon said.

Charles walked towards the Doctor with Hotch right beside him and the rest of the team plus Antonio and Dominic behind him.

"I'm her brother. How is she?" Charles asked.

"I'm Dr. McCall and I'm the surgeon who operated on her. As you probably know already she flat lined once on the way here. Luckily they were able to revive her. When the Emergency Room Doctor checked her over he immediately wanted to get Miss Prentiss up to surgery which was the right call. The knife had cut into an artery which is why I operated on her. I was able to sew the artery closed again and I also sewed her liver where the knife had nicked her. I am happy to say though that her baby is doing alright. We were afraid that we would lose the baby if we operated on her but we needed to operate on her in order to save her life so that we could get the bleeding under control. She is in a recovery room now so two of you can go back to see her. I want to keep her in the hospital at least for three days if not longer. I want to monitor her and her baby. I also called in the OB that is on call tonight and he should be by to see her soon." Dr. McCall said.

Everyone was frozen in shock at what Dr. McCall had said. Emily was pregnant and none of them had known that she was.

Charles nodded and looked at Hotch and said "Aaron why don't you go with Dr. McCall. We can all wait a few minutes. I think you need to talk to Em."

Hotch nodded and followed Dr. McCall. When they got to the recovery room where Emily was at Dr. McCall smiled at Hotch before walking away. Hotch took in a deep breath and then opened up the room door and stepped in making sure that the door closed behind him.

Hotch walked over to the bed where Emily was laying looking at him with something in her eyes that he couldn't put a name to right at that second.

Hotch grasped Emily's hand in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed her hand. "I'm so sorry Emily. I didn't mean what I said. I just didn't want to look or feel weak. I hope that you can forgive me someday."

Emily looked up at Hotch and saw the tears in his eyes. She knew that he was sorry and she also knew that she had already forgiven him.

Emily gave Hotch a smile that turned into a grimace when a sharp pain when through her side and said "I've already forgiven you Aaron. I love you."

Aaron let out a relieved sigh and said "I love you too Emily. I don't know how to stop and I don't want to stop."

Emily smiled a small smile. "We're going to have a baby Aaron."

Aaron let a grin split his face just for a second as he said "Yes, we are Emily. And I want you to listen to what the Doctor tells you. You're staying even though I know you and you probably want out of here but let them keep you just so that we can make sure you and our baby is alright. By the way Jessica sends her love and so does Jack."

Emily smiled but then her eyes filled with tears as she whispered brokenly "How is Jack taking it? How are you taking it?"

Aaron sighed and bent down and kissed Emily on the head, then on the forehead, then on her temple and finally her lips and said "Jack is doing alright and so am I. Jack and I both have you to help us through this. I'm not grieving for Hayley because I'm still in love with her Emily. I'm grieving for her because she died in a horrible way and because part of me feels as if it's my fault."

Emily kissed Hotch lightly as she tugged on his hand making him sit on the edge of the hospital bed and she said "Aaron you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Hotch nodded and then wrapped his arms around Emily holding her gently as he thought how lucky he was to have her in his life.

A/N 2: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this update but my muse seems to be focusing on only one of my stories. Thankfully she has given me a break as I was able to finish this chapter. Click the button and let me know what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter. This chapter jumps 3 days and Emily gets out of the hospital on the day of Hayley's funeral. This chapter may be short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Hotch hadn't left Emily's side while she was in the hospital besides to go home to shower and change. He was happy that Emily was getting out of the hospital today. He was going to need all her love and support on this day. Even though he was happy today was overshadowed with sadness. Today was the day that he would watch Hayley get put into the ground.

"Aaron are you alright?" Emily asked as she finished getting her shirt on.

Hotch looked over at Emily and gave her a slight smile. "I'm fine Sweetheart. Are you sure you're okay enough to leave the hospital?"

Emily nodded her head as she walked over and kissed Hotch on the cheek. "Will you quit worrying about me? I'm fine Aaron. Yes, I'm in a bit of pain but I'll manage. Don't worry about me Aaron. I'll be fine. Let's go get your son and then get to the funeral home."

Hotch sighed and pulled Emily to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist with his palm spanning her stomach. "How is our little one doing this morning?"

Emily chuckled and said "He or she made me sick this morning but other than that I think he or she is great. The Nurse listened to the heartbeat this morning and the baby was doing good. I still can't believe we're going to be parents."

Hotch bent his head and kissed Emily tenderly. "Emily I could have lost you and our baby. How can you not blame me for what you went through?"

Emily stared at Hotch in shock. "Aaron it was never your fault. Have you been blaming yourself this whole time?"

Hotch bent his head and sighed. "But it is my fault Emily. If I wouldn't have done and said what I did you wouldn't have left like you did and this wouldn't have happened."

Emily huffed in exasperation. "Aaron look at me. What happened to me is in no way your fault. I killed the guy who did this to me. I shouldn't have left that day like I did. I know you didn't mean what you said or did but I chose to take it personally anyways. I knew that you were hurting. I don't blame you so you need to stop blaming you. I love you Aaron and nothing will change that."

Hotch smiled and leaned forward to kiss Emily. "I love you too Emily and I'm happy we are having a child together."

Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around Hotch. They already had her discharge papers so they could leave. JJ had brought Emily something suitable to wear today last night. She stepped back from Hotch and went into the bathroom and checked her appearance once more. Once she was sure she looked presentable she walked out of the bathroom and back to Hotch.

"Alright honey let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Emily murmured.

Hotch nodded and held his hand out and Emily put hers into his. He closed his fingers around her hand and lightly squeezed it as they walked out of the hospital room and then the hospital. He guided her to his car and helped her in before going over and getting into the driver's seat. Fifteen minutes later he pulled to a stop in front of Jessica's house.

"Do you want to come in with me or stay in the car? I shouldn't be long." Hotch said.

Emily looked at him as she said "I would like to go in with you if that's alright. If not I can stay in the car."

Hotch jumped out of the car and went around and opened Emily's door. "I'd like for you to go in with me. I just wanted to give you the choice."

Emily stepped down out of the car carefully and held onto Hotch's hand as they walked up the walkway to Jessica's front door. Before they even got there the door opened and Jessica came out to them with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm happy to see that you're alright Emily. And I understand that congratulations are in order." Jessica said as she gave Emily a gentle hug.

Emily returned the hug. "Thank you Jessica. I'm sorry that you have to go through this today."

Jessica nodded and said "I'll get through it and so will Aaron and Jack especially since they have you. I loved my sister but we hadn't been close in quite a while. She accused me of taking Aaron's side after I found out that she was cheating on him."

Emily shook her head and squeezed Jessica's shoulder. "I'm here if you ever need me too Jessica. You're part of Aaron's family which makes you family to me. Do you want to ride with us?"

Jessica shook her head. "No thank you but thanks for the offer. Jack is inside and ready. I will see you guys at the funeral home."

Hotch and Emily nodded and followed Jessica up to the house.

Once they were in the house Jack came running up to them and said "Daddy! Miss Em'ly!"

Hotch caught Jack before he barreled into Emily and lifted him up and handed him to Emily who said "Hi little man. You look handsome today."

Jack giggled and said "You look pwetty Miss Em'ly. Are you going with Daddy and me to send Mommy off to Heaven?"

Emily nodded and kissed Jack on the head. "Yes, little man I am."

Jack nodded and reached towards Hotch. Hotch took him from Emily and kissed his cheek.

"Buddy are you ready to go?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded solemly. "Yes, Daddy I am. I'm glad that Miss Em'ly is going with us and glad that she is okay."

Hotch smiled. "So am I buddy so am I."

Hotch kissed Jessica on the cheek and said "We will see you in a few minutes Jess."

Jessica nodded and hugged Hotch, Jack and then Emily. "Yes you guys will."

Hotch led the way out to the car with Jack in his arms. Once he had Jack buckled up into his seat he made sure that Emily was in the car securely and then went around and got in the driver's seat. After he started the car and pulled out he took one hand off of the wheel and put it on Emily's leg. He needed her touch right now. It grounded him.

Hotch pulled up to the funeral home twenty minutes later. He got out and got Jack out and then helped Emily out and then they made their way inside. He was glad to see that the team was already there. He knew he was going to need their support as well as Emily's. He also knew that Emily was going to need their support. Hotch sat down in the front row of seats and when Emily went to sit behind him he grabbed her hand stopping her and indicated he wanted her next to him. Emily nodded and sat down next to him.

Jack seeing his Miss Em'ly sitting beside Daddy got down off of his Daddy's lap and stood in front of Miss Em'ly with his arms raised. He smiled when Emily picked him up and sat him on her lap. Soon the funeral home started to fill up with people. Jessica showed up and sat down on the other side of Hotch. She was happy to see that Emily was sitting with him also.

A half an hour later the pastor started the small service. When it was asked Hotch stood up and gave the eulogy and then sat back down beside Emily with tears in his eyes. He wasn't crying because he was still in love with Hayley. He was crying because even though he was no longer in love with her he did love her.

Once the service was finished inside the funeral home it was time to head to the cemetery. Once there with Emily holding Jack Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist bringing her to his side completely. After the funeral was over at the cemetery and people started to leave Hotch took a step towards Hayley's grave.

"I'm sorry Hayley. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you wanted me too. I promise I will teach our son how to love. I promise that he will know love. Keep an eye on our son Hayley and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for not loving you like I should keep an eye on Emily's and my child. I'm sorry Hayley so sorry. I think you would like Emily. She is nice, sweet, caring, loving, and she puts everyone else first and herself last." Hotch whispered to Hayley's grave before walking away to go to the woman he loved and his son and unborn child.

"Are you alright Aaron?" Emily asked taking in his tear filled eyes.

Hotch smiled at Emily. "I will be Sweetheart I will be. I just had to talk to Hayley for a minute."

Emily nodded. "Well the team is meeting us at my apartment. I gave my key to Dave."

Hotch nodded and then kissed Emily on the temple before guiding her and Jack to the car. Soon they were all buckled in and heading to Emily's house. As soon as they were at Emily's apartment Hotch got out of the car and once again got Jack out and then helped Emily.

Dave was watching for them out the lobby door so he quickly strode out and took Jack from Hotch's arms. "I got him Aaron. How are you holding up?"

Hotch looked at Dave and gave a slight smile. "I'm fine Dave. I'm sorry that it took us a little bit to get here. I had to say some words to Hayley privately."

Dave nodded as he led the way into the apartment building. "I can understand that Aaron. If you need to talk you know where to find me."

Hotch nodded. "Thanks Dave."

Soon they were at Emily's apartment and walking in. Jack squirmed so Dave set him down and watched with a smile as Jack headed straight to Spencer. Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and spanned her stomach with his hands as she leaned back into him. He took in all of his family talking to one another. He smiled a real smile and let it stay on his face for longer than a few seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the review… This is the last chapter of this story. It will also be short but I wanted to get it done… Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

After tucking Jack in that night Emily and Hotch went to Hotch's bedroom. Both of them got ready for bed as quick as they could and climbed in bed. Hotch leaned over and shut the light out before laying down on his back and pulling Emily into his arms. He let out a sigh of relief when she put her head on his shoulder.

Emily laid there in Hotch's arms thinking about the day's events. The day was as hard as she thought it would be. She had no doubt that Jack would end up in bed with them tonight which was why she put on sweats and a tee shirt to wear to bed.

Hotch replayed the day's events in his head. He couldn't believe that today has went as well as it did. Yes, he broke down and so had Jack when he finally realized what was going on but nobody got into a fight like he thought they would. He was sure Hayley's mom would get into his face and blame him. She never has liked him. He let out a sigh as he thought that finally he could truly be happy without having to look over his shoulder for Foyet.

"Are you okay honey? What was that sigh about?" Emily asked.

Hotch kissed Emily's head. "I'm doing good Sweetheart. I know I cried earlier but it wasn't because of me loving Hayley. I cried because a great life had been lost. The sigh was a sigh of relief. I can finally be happy and not have to look over my shoulder for Foyet and worrying about him taking you away from me. I love you Emily."

Emily smiled into the darkness and placed a kiss on Hotch's bare chest. "I love you too Aaron."

Hotch bent his head and kissed Emily tenderly but passionately on her lips. Once the kiss broke he laid back with her head on his chest and they both fell asleep with their arms securely around one another.

Some hours later Jack came in and woke Emily up. She smiled at the little boy and held out her other arm to him. Jack curled into Emily's side and laid his head on her chest. Emily smiled as Hotch's arm automatically straightened out to wrap around his son as well as her.

"Miss Em'ly I love you." Jack said.

Emily smiled and kissed Jack's head. "I love you too little man. Now go back to sleep. Daddy and I are right here if you need us."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes. Seconds later he was back asleep. Emily stayed awake for a little bit thinking of father and son before drifting back to sleep herself. She wondered how she got so lucky in her life. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that stayed there all night.


End file.
